


Juicy Fruit

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: Gabe and William go to the grocery store, but it takes a turn when Gabe notices something.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Juicy Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory message on all my fics(put in 4/30/20): IF YOU ARE IN THIS OR YOU KNOW SOMEONE PERSONALLY IN THIS PLEASE CLICK AWAY I UNDERSTAND THE CURISOTIY BUT IT WILL BE HELLA AWKWARD FOR ALL OF US. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

“Dude, what are you doing?” Gabe says as he turns the steering wheel in his honda civic. William looks over to Gabe with a sly smile. “Nothing, just chill out,” William says stroking the back of Gabe’s head. William picks up a piece of gum from his (gabe’s) jacket pocket. William knows it was the last piece of gum, but Gabe can get more at the grocery store. 

“What do you wanna get at the store?” William asks turning up the radio. Gabe doesn’t answer and switches the radio station back, rolling his eyes in the process. He’s the driver, he gets to play his music. Of course, William rolls his eyes back at him and pouts a little. 

“I don’t know probably some tofu, I just wanted to get out of the house,” Gabe somewhat snickers as he says this sentence, making William smile just a little. 

“You’re always at the gym, what do you mean you don’t get out?” 

“Yeah,” Gabe says moving one of his hands from the wheel to the center console to meet William’s hand, “But at least this why I can get out with you,” Gabe smiles. William just chews on the gum. 

-

“Do you want firm or extra firm?” William asks Gabe. Gabe isn’t paying attention at all. Gabe is leaning against the cart and looking at his phone.

“Gabe,” William tries to assert himself in the produce aisle. 

“Shit sorry,” Gabe blushes, “look at this dog,” the taller passes the phone over as he picks up the firm tofu. Gabe closely watches William, there’s something off, he’s doing something but Gabe can’t tell what it is. Gabe thinks William is eating something, but they haven’t eaten all day so Gabe is confused about how William would have anything in his mouth. 

“Hey Bill,” Gabe says grabbing William’s belt loops inching in closer to him. William starts laughing uncontrollably making somewhat of a scene in the grocery store getting looks from some shoppers. William thinks Gabe's acts of love funny sometimes, he could never take Gabe seriously unless they were alone. 

“Hm?” is all William can get out in between the laughs sparked by the sudden PDA from his boyfriend. William turns to Gabe, the taller immediately crashes his lips onto William’s, which is a surprise. They stay like that for a while, both of them leaning against the shopping cart in the almost empty produce aisle. Gabe smiled when he got what he wanted. 

“Dude,” William starts to say as they walk to the self check out counter. 

“What?” 

“Did you take my fucking gum?” William uses in an accusatory tone towards his boyfriend. Gabe doesn’t say anything mirroring William in the car, he just stays silent and chews his gum as he rings up the tofu and the soda

“So what if I did?” Gabe said, “It was in my jacket pocket,” Gabe points out in a playful tone. 

“You’re a moron,” William picks up a pack of juicy fruits and scans it. 

“Thanks,”

“It’s not even good Gabe it loses the flavor in like 2 seconds,” 

"oh be quiet," 


End file.
